


Danganronpa : Executions Redone

by ReverseNave



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseNave/pseuds/ReverseNave
Summary: A little tweak to executions that I though would make things very interesting.





	1. Chapter 1: Leon Kuwata

**Author's Note:**

> Now in this sorta AU Mukuro doesn't rebel against Monokuma after the first murder. Besides that, and the executions, nothing is changed in this. Each chapter will just be different executions from the games with my little twist involved. Enjoy!

" **I have prepared a veeerrry special punishment for the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata!"**

**"Its PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!"**

As the students hear their headmaster and captor yell these words over their friends screams of help and pleas of mercy, they all know that what will happen next will scar them for life, even more then seeing their other friend, Sayaka Maizono's dead body in the room of Makoto Naegi a mere 3 hours ago.

As the last sound came out of the bears mouth/speaker the lights are turned off in the trial room. Before anyone could even scream or gasp in confusion all of them are grabbed by the neck by some kind of metal choker. They are tugged away for a minute before they are released from their metal collars and slammed onto some...grass? And just as suddenly as the lights went off they turn back on blinding the students. As their eyes adjust they witness a strange sight. They all appear to be in a circle around their condemned classmate Leon Kuwata, who is currently chained to the floor and has his wrists handcuffed together. He looks just as confused as the others and flinches as Monokuma once again appears in front of the students.

"Welcome my lovely students, to the first in what I hope to be many, despairful executions of your fellow classmates! Now while I could kill this fake ginger myself, I think that honor should be given to those who sentenced him to death in the first place! Upupupupupu!"

His words sentence the students into a cold terrified state. Leon has stopped breathing entirely, hoping that if he doesn't breathe he might die in a less painful way then this. Before anyone could object to this outrageous proposal someone speaks up.

"Like hell we'll do that!" The students turn to see Junko yelling in rage at the bear.

"Oh? Did the bimbo bitch finally grow a backbone?" The bear playfully said back.

"You never mentioned this before! You only said that they'd be killed not that we'd be doing the dirty work!" Junko seems to sound even different now, more calm and not as ditsy as before.

"Oh my, you seemed fired up now! Almost scaring me~" The bear seems to be trying to act as it normally does but something feels off. 

"Look if you don't call this off I'll just tell them right now t-"...Junko never was able to finish that sentence before several spears skewered her. Before anyone could even think or process what just happened a door open up right under Junko and she fell. They watch as her limbs flailed behind her as she fell and fell and...poof.

"Now unless you kids wanna give that slut some company I suggest you kill your friend and bear the guilt!" Normally the bear had a bounce in its voice but now it was....serious. Terrifyingly so. 

"B-but how are we suppose...?" Someone asked, probably Fukawa, but the response was not needed. Behind each of them a baseball bat, each custom made, rose out from behind them. Leon realizing what this meant felt his heart stop.

"G-g-guys p-plea-" Leon was cut off by having his face smashed by a bat held by none other then Celes Ludenburg, with her trademark demonic smile. Agonizing screams erupt from the poor man while his other classmates yell at Celes for doing that. She responds calmly so,

"I hope you all remember what I said before. We need to adapt or you will just die. Simple ways to survive. Don't forget what we just saw to poor poor Junko."

Silence ensues as the others ponder her words. The silence is broken as two consecutive hits are heard hitting Leon in his ribs. He screams louder as he looks to both Fukawa and Togami holding there bats. Everyone knew that unless they too wanted to die they'd have to commit the unspeakable act.

 

 

Each hit is different for each of the students. Next up was Kirigiri who knew that this must be done but hesitant before she hits Leon's leg. She stopped before pulling back and shattering his kneecap. Fujisaki, who was glancing at the bear in fear, swung a bit too enthusiastically with his eyes closed and destroyed Leon's shoulder crying in fear that if he was any slower the bear would kill him were he stood. Hifumi hit Leon's back probably the weakest but still made a loud cracking noise, which prompted him to throw up near by. Hagakure took a swing at Leon's foot, while Aoi took another swing at the other one, with both students having guilt clearly painted on there faces. Next Ishimaru, who's face is completely stained in tears, hits Leon's left arm and dropped the bat immediately screaming apologizes. Mondo then shoves Ishimaru away and strikes Leon's arm again muttering something about justice turning away so no one can see the tears threatening to start pouring out of his eyes. Sakura, who's turn Leon was dreading, sadly held nothing back. As she muttered something about honor she smased his ribcages into a thousand small pieces. As they all look at Leon, the vibrant soul who always talk about how he was gonna make it big, now crying in pure agony, broken physically and mentally, beg for his life to end. The students all turn to the last student, Makoto who was having trouble pulling out his bat and was tugging at it with immense effort. As he kept pulling and pulling the stupid bat, attempting to free it, Leon kept screaming louder and louder for him to end his nightmare, to end his life, and then......The bat slip out of the holder. However Makoto was pulling on it so hard that when it finally was unstuck it sailed out of the holder, and Makoto's hands, and sailed through the air spinning. It spun and spun sailing through the air until....It smashed Leon's skull and finally killed him. Leon let out one last gasp as darkness enveloped him and the light drained from his eyes as he looked, not as his classmates, but at his executioners one last time. Makoto fell down as this happens but from the sounds of his peers, he knew what he did...He knows whats behind him.

And just the thought at what he has done will haunt him for as long as he lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Mondo Oowada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause. I kinda just gave up but recently with all the free time I have I decided to add the second chapter. This is one of the first few fanfics I've written so I'm still trying to find out how I want to write this thing out. Please enjoy this redone execution!

After the conclusion of the first class trial a new rule had been added to the school’s regulations.  **Rule #8.5: The execution meant for the discovered Blackend will be delivered by the remaining living students.** A single addition to the schools regulation had made the already horrific killing game even more despicable and traumatic. Most students tried to forget the sounds of Leon’s bones cracking, him coughing up blood, and the anguished screams he voiced as he was killed by his fellow students. Most of the students thought the addition of this new rule would cause all future killers to reconsider their actions with the chances they would meet an untimely and painful death. Sadly, this was not the case for the Mondo Oowada.

 

“ **Now then, We’ve prepared a very special punishment for Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader!** “ **Mondo**  vaguely identifies the high shrill voice of the animatronic bear over the static that is currently deafening him to reality as his sentence to death is given.

" **N-No** , **Wait! WAIT!** ”Kiyotaka scrambles away from his pal struggling to even move to get closer to Monokuma. Somewhere in his head he knows begging and pleading is pointless but he has to try.

“ **Let’s all give it everything we’ve got! It’s…. PUNISHMENT TIME!”** All the students see the monochrome bear reach behind him and magically pull out his accursed gavel from seemingly nowhere but most of their attention is stolen away when they see Kiyotaka, crying and screaming as he reaches the side of Monokuma’s seat and grips it as he brings his face even closer to Monokuma hoping that if he is just loud enough he would reconsider his decision.

“ **I! SAID! WAAAAAIIIIIIT!!!”** Kiyotaka’s agonizing screams fill the courtroom causing some of the more emotional students to tear up from the sheer raw emotions in the sound. Kiyotaka’s spit and tears cover half of their Headmaster’s body as he reels back prepared to mash the special button that would begin the traumatizing experience of murdering their friend in cold blood.

Near the despairing encounter the blackened begins to murmur. Barely above a whisper he begins to utter his final words to a harsh and unforgiving world. “ **...Sorry,Man…** ” He silently clenches his fist to stop it from shaking which proves to be anything but helpful.“ **I couldn’t keep the promise we made...from one man to another.** ”

Then a single noise is heard by all in the courtroom. The ding made by the cursed button. Immediately after the button has made its noise and the small pixel video begins to play and all the screens around the school and the world all the students feel the iron chains from before pull them away from the courtroom at high speeds. Most of the way there is through a dark corridor made way too small. Several of the students bump into one another, Makoto’s foot smashes into Byakuya’s nose, and one of Genocider Syo’s scissors nearly pierces Hifumi’s head.

As Mondo is being shuttles down this dark hallway he can’t help but recall the night his brother died. Or more specifically the few minutes leading up to his older brother’s demise. The sounds of cars driving past him, the blur that he knows is his brother, his hands and how numb they are gripping the handles of his trusted bike, and how hard he is leaning forward trying to get his bike more speed. He sees an exit of the area he is driving in that leads into oncoming traffic but it would cut the time he needs to drive in half. Sure it was reckless but he has to win. He’s gotta win or no one would ever see him as a leader.

He vaguely registers his brother’s shouts of warnings as he turns into oncoming traffic. He sees cars blur past him and he grips his handles tighter, swerving around every vehicle coming his way. He gets pretty far but somehow in a single blink he fails to register the two large orbs of light that resonate from the large moving truck driving straight towards him. Everything stops. His head is screaming that this is the end. That he has let his brother down one last time. He closes his eyes and braces for impact seconds before he is suddenly pushes out of the away.

The sound of metal colliding is heard from miles away. Screeches from it grinding against the asphalt and the sound of the larger truck flipping are heard over all the honking and screaming. Mondo’s eyes are open to see how in the world is he still alive and he sees...He sees his brother, the greatest man he’s ever known, the infamous leader of the Crazy diamonds, and his one inspiration on the road. His head bleeding and a pipe sticking through his stomach. His legs are bent at an odd angle and he is coughing out more and more blood. Mondo tries to walk over to him, or even just crawl but his foot is trapped. His bike, his trusty bike has his foot trapped in it. Another car, most likely severed when the truck flipped, had landed on the bike keeping it in place over the young man's foot trapping him. He can hear people yelling and screaming but all the he registers is that his brother is hurt and possibly dying in front of him.

_ And he can’t reach him. _

Mondo begins to claw at the ground trying to move closer to his brother. “ **B-BRO!** ” The tips of his fingers are cutting open on the rough terrain and leaving blood on the road. But he doesn’t care. He tries to frantically crawl his way over to his dying brother, to say sorry, ask him one last thing, tell him he loves him, just talk to him one last time before he leaves for the rest of his life. But he can’t move. He doesn’t remember screaming or wailing like a wuss but eyewitnesses report hearing heartbreaking sobs and cries over the wreckage. He pulls at his leg trying to get it unstuck just pleading, begging for someone to help him get to his brother. He pulls and pulls and after something makes a painful pop sound he dislodges his foot from under his bike. He pulled it out of it’s socket but he doesn’t feel the pain. He turns and tries to move as fast as he could to get to his brother one last time. He turns and sees a corpse. A lump of meat that was once one of the most important people in the world. He slowly limps over to the corpse. He drops to his knees and pulls it close. “ **I-I can’t live in a world without my bro!** ” He screams out to no one but the dark skies above him. He cries, he curses himself, the world, his brother, and god. He, Mondo Oowada younger brother of Daiya Oowada, would never be the same after this day.

Mondo barely even notices that they had arrived to the execution area until he hears the music start. He looks up from the floor that looks too similar to asphalt to see the others surrounding him in a circle. Next to each of them is a Monokuma, each sporting a hairstyle similar to his own. Then he notices a horrifying fact. All the students are holding weapons.

“ **You know the drill kids! All students must participate if they wish to live another day! Now let’s get this show rolling!!!”** Monokuma yells out to begin yet another horrifying execution. Just as he finishes announcing this one of the pompadour Monokumas run up and shoves Oowada towards Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro sees Mondo come towards him and panicky swings the pipe he was given at Mondo’s left side in fear of the consequences of not participating. A distinct crack is heard as Mondo grabs his side and walks backwards towards Byakuya. Byakuya, now with a bloody nose, being as pissed off as he is swings the steel bat he was given at Mondo’s head. The swing had a bit of rage in it but most of it was due to the fact his nose is broken and the fact he is still in this hellhole. Behind the look of rage he holds he feels something similar to guilt as he hears Mondo nearly collapse in pain.

Mondo is shoved again by a Monokuma from behind and he stumbles over to Genocider Syo who enthusiastically jabs him with a taser a few times. His muscles twitching and screaming in pain, he stumbles again right in front of Celes. He freezes for a bit to regain his posture and looks up to see Celes pulling back a whip and bringing it down and is slices through his eye. All while smiling. He screams as half of his world is colored red and he mindlessly trips into the middle of the group.

He hears a gunshot ringing in his ears and he looks up holding his now split open eye to see Aoi shooting a literal gun at him. Her eye’s are closed tight and leaking tears as she aims again and hits his arm twice. He stands up breathing heavily, delirious from blood loss and physically trauma just in time for Hifumi to smash a hammer into his lower back. He quickly retreats as the burning sensation of guilt and regret of harming a fellow human being fills him head to toe. He collapses again as Kyoko walks over quietly and delivers a few kicks with steel plated shoes into his side trying to remain emotionless but she lets a few stray tears fall.

He coughs up more and more blood and he silently gets up and looks around for who hasn't taken a swing at him. His body is screaming at him to just lie down and die but he wants all the remaining students to live, even if it means more pain for him. He isn’t a man but goddammit he is going to make sure these guys live longer.

He sees Makoto walk over to him with a gun. He aims at his arm and tries to shoot only to realize it’s jammed. Of course. He then pistol whips Mondo a few times crying as he feels Mondo’s blood splatter onto his face. He trips over his own feet as he tries to get away from Mondo. Suddenly, Mondo feels a tremendous force of power behind him. As he turns around he sees Sakura reel back and punch him in the side of his face with a grim look on her face. His skull practically falls apart as he is sent spinning towards the last student who needs to help kill him.

Broken, bloody, and beaten he struggles to stand up. He can barely hold himself up to look around for the last person. He finally spots the white suited boy shaking in fear and terror. Mondo limps over to his friend as all the other students look on with expressions of sorrow,pity,regret, and most of all, guilt. As he gets close he can fully recognize the face of his bro. His red eye are leaking and his mouth is shut in a daunt line. His entire body is shaking as he weakly holds a knife in front of him. A switchblade knife to be exact, still unopened. Mondo looks up to Kiyotaka’s face trying to convey the question of why the knife isn’t opened yet. Thankfully Kiyotaka understands and answers. “ **I-I-I Ca-can’t….I Can’t o-o-open it…** ”

Mondo remembers something similar to this scenario. Not him being beaten to death, no this was a new experience, but being unable to open a switchblade. Sure it’s simple but for someone knew and too scared to open it in fear of cutting themselves it’s a daunting task. He remembers his brother gently taking the knife into his hand and showing Mondo how to use it. Mondo doesn’t realize that he is doing the same for Kiyotaka until he is already handing the blade back to him handle first. Even when Kiyotaka grasps the blade’s handle Mondo doesn’t let go. He envelops Kiyotaka’s hands leaving stains of blood on his sleeve cuffs.

Mondo directs the blade so it’s directly pointing towards his heart. Mondo looks up to face Ishimaru one last time trying to give him a smile to let him know it’s okay. He looks up and faces his friend crying his heart and soul out murmuring something about his bro. He repeats himself again louder.

“ **I-I can’t...I can’t l-live in a world without m-my bro…** ” And those are the words that shatter Mondo’s heart. He knows what Kiyotaka is feeling. He knows Kiyotaka and how he is passionate about everything. His duties, his family honor, and most importantly the bonds he has. In the short period of time they’ve been bros Kiyotaka has truly become to believe that a world without Mondo is a world not worth being in. He distinctly remembers himself screaming what the hall monitor had said years ago. The difference was no one was there for him. No one but a corpse in the middle of the road. No one to tell him it would be okay. No one to help him get over the grief of causing his own brother’s death….He didn’t want that for that for Ishimaru. The vibrant soul who could be enthusiastic about everything. One of the nicest guys here.

He  turns faces Kiyotaka one last time. “ **It...It’ll be okay...bro.** ” And with that he pulls Ishimaru’s hands forward driving the switchblade into his heart. He feels blood coming up his throat as Kiyotaka’s cries increase in volume and sorrow. Ishimaru leans down and hugs Mondo as the life in him fades away. Mondo limply tries to return the hug but he can’t move his arms. He can’t even feel them. His vision begins to fade as spots of black blind him. Kiyotaka pulls back to more than likely crying again or apologize or something to his friend .As Mondo Oowada passes from this life into the next, he is glad to say the last thing he sees is his bro.

As Mondo’s head falls back signifying his death Ishimaru’s cries stop. He is motionless holding the bleeding corpse of their classmate. His once clean white suit is stained with the blood of their fallen peer. A few Monokuma’s walk over to take the body god knows where but Ishimaru won’t let go. He screams and protests but in the end they wrangle it from his grip and drag it away as he crawls to try and reach it. He collapses onto the ground pounding on the wall where the Monokuma’s and the corpse seemingly disappeared into. He wails and screams as he pounds the wall until he falls to his knees. His shoulders shaking as he sobs and sobs over what he has done. Two of the kinder students, Makoto and Aoi, grab him by the shoulders and direct him to the large elevator to leave and return to the school for some much needed rest. Once again the students all looks horrified by the unspeakable act they had committed but none of them could compare to the complete and utter despair on Kiyotaka’s face as he stood in the corner of the elevator up. The ride of was short but it felt like years. Years since they had entered it. Years since the trial began. It had felt like an eternity ago their two friends were by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions and critiques! Anything that you feel could help me write better is very appreciated. Please point out any mistakes with the names too, I'm still trying to get them correct ;-;.


	3. Chapter 3: Celestia Ludenberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Back after fucking forever. I wrote the first chunk of this back in September and didn't have anytime to finish it up. Feel free to leave any comments or criticism. Well I finally got around to it so please enjoy!

Another trial was unavoidable. After the death of Mondo it was obvious that the students would eventually cave again. Kiyotaka began acting in a weird way that almost seemed like he was infused with Mondo’s spirit and there was the issue of the computer. The AI made by Chihiro was his last gift to the world but with the hope it brought it also brought it fair share of discourse with it. Enough discourse that inevitably lead to the deaths of two of their classmates...And now they were sentencing another classmate to the guillotine. 

Celestia was facing the group with a smile as her time in the land of the living dwindled down. “ **Hmph. My ability to lie is unrivaled, and I take pride in that. It’s not just other people-I can even fool my own emotions. The conscious deceives the unconscious.** ” She proclaimed to the group with a smile on her face. While she said she could handle dying, the sharper students could tell that was a lie. Her forced smile and shaking legs gave it away to the lilac haired detective. But the time of reckoning had come. “ **You all done? Okay, then let’s get rollin’! The blackened disturbed the peace, And must pay the price!** ” Monokuma merrily announced. “ **Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for...her! The Ultimate Gambler!** **Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!** ” As the mechanical bear reached for his accursed hammer Celes quickly pressed a single key into Kyoko’s hand hoping she’d know what to do with it. And with a sharp ding the third student led execution began.

Once again as soon as the ding perpetrated the courtroom all the students were dragged away to the execution grounds. As soon as the whiplash had past and the students were in place they could view their surroundings. They appeared to be at some witch burning accompanied by pitchforks, torches, a pile of wheat that was probably going to be burned and a single monokuma who was holding a lit torch. Celes sat atop a large pile of hay hands in front of her and a smile on her face. Strangely enough it appeared that rain had begun to fall on Celes even thought they were inside a building. While the students couldn’t tell Celes knew from the distinct smell that the rain was actually gasoline...probably to catch the hay faster. She looked up ignoring the burning in her eyes as gasoline fell on them and just stared up. The ceiling must have bee far away for all she could see was black emptiness with the white lines of the gasoline falling. She breathed in and thought bitterly of how this reminded her of her life before gambling. Before the game of King of Liars where she put everything on the line for her dream for the first time and before she even begun to create a name and reputation for herself she remembers the alley. She remembers the day Taeko Yasuhiro died and Celestia Ludenberg was born.

‘ _ Another day without food… _ ’ Taeko was scavenging around the main streets dumpsters looking for anything edible. She passed by a burger because of the maggots in it and that was the closest thing she could find to food today. She returned back ‘home’ which was an alley behind a mattress store where she slept in a rather large box with a newspaper to cover her up. As she stands at the entrance of the alley she heard a distinct meowing from behind her. Taeko smirked lightly and turned to find her old friend looking expectantly at her. It was a small stray cat that Taeko had taken a liking to. It was a skinny black furred monster with beautiful green eyes that sometimes let Taeko pet it. She crouched down and raised her hand above it head asking for permission to touch in the only way she knew how. Today must’ve been a good day because her friend lightly nudged into her hand...maybe it knew then that would be the last time they saw one another. Celes lightly scratched behind it’s ear and sighed sadly. “ **Sorry pal...couldn’t find much in the way of food.** ” She looked around in disdain almost like that would find her food. Her stomach grumbled and she silently cursed her lack of money or food. “ **You know, if I had a normal life with money, a house, and parents I would have spoiled you rotten.** ” She lightly cupped it face and looked her friend in the eyes. And suddenly her vision left her and rough hands were dragging her away. She heard a distinct hissing sound and a terrible cracking sound followed by someone sobbing. She figured it must have been her. Her captors tied some rope around her arms and legs as she was tossed into the trunk of a car. She screamed and screamed but no one seemed to come. She heard the trunk slam shut and the vehicle began to move...little did she know this was the best thing to ever happen to her.

She was taken from the car and sat down on a couch. She didn’t know it was a couch at the time but she could tell it was the softest thing she’d felt for months. The bag was taken off and she was amazed by her surroundings. She appeared to be in heaven or what her heaven would have looked like. Golden decorations, luxurious furniture and ample space showcased that the owner of this estate was a person of great power and stature. As Taeko looked around she found sitting across from her was an old man with a cruel gleam in his eyes. He smiled towards her but she saw no happiness or sympathy within it. “ **Sorry about the ride it must have been awful riding in the back. Couldn’t risk you knowing where you were brought could I?** ” His voice was smooth but had an undertone of venom. Taeko glared at the man as if urging him to explain why he kidnapped her. “ **You’re probably wondering why I brought you here. Simple, I’m a gambling man. And I wish to make a bet with you.** ” He smiled wide as if this was the part he was most excited about. Taeko opened her mouth to speak. “ **W-What kind of bet?** ” She hated the stutter in her voice but she was on edge right now. “ **Simple. We play a simple game of cards. If I win I get to kill you however I want.** ” Taeko felt sick immediately. Her mind began to fill with words to say or actions to take but her body was frozen in place in front of her soon to be murderer. “ **If you win I give you everything I own and kill myself.** ” He smiled as if he enjoyed that option more than the first option. “ **Also if you choose to decline the match I’ll just keep you as a slave. No one's going to look for a homeless skank right?** ” She stared into this man’s eyes. Within it she saw emptiness and excitement. Odd combination really. She weighed her options right now. Either bet and try to get all she had ever wished for in life or be a slave. Or die. Probably in a horrible way. ‘ _...It’s not like I need this life….I honestly would be better dead. And maybe...just maybe I can get lucky. _ ’ While Taeko was processing this information, her captor extended his hand to her. She stared at it and burned the image of this into her mind forever. The place where he life both began or ended. She reached out and shook it. The man chuckled, almost amused by her quick choice. “ **So...What is your name young lady? I need to refer to somehow when I skin you alive.** ” Taeko looked her opponent eye to eye. She figured maybe it would be best to choose a different name. Something that sounds almost fake but good enough to call her. “ **...Celestia Ludenberg.** ” Something she saw on a tv trailer. She spent her time in front of TV stores if she saw something interesting on and that name really stuck out to her. And with that they began their game. The newly dubbed Celestia played betting high and risking it all. She had no reason not to really. And she won.

She remembered the smile on the man's face as he brought the gun to his head. She remembers the sound it made when his brain splattered over the floors. But that’s enough remembering for now. Celes brought her attention back to the present to see her classmates being handed torches. She spent little to no time observing several of the waste of spaces but she lets her eyes hang on a certain luckster she watched adapt and survive better than most of the others. She lets her eyes rest on the student who is positioned in front of her. Kyoko Kirigiri the ultimate Detective. She maintains eye contact with the lilac haired girl who was one of the only people in this hellhole who deserved her attention. Earlier when she said she could deceive her own emotions she was half right. She was able to convince Celestia Ludenberg, the all in high risking gambler with a rather luxurious life, that she was ready to die. But Taeko Yasuhiro was inside her screaming for another chance to live and only two people in the room knew that. As she watched the fires flicker and dance on the torches being brought down onto the hay she smiled her emotionless smile one last time.

  
  


Celestia Ludenberg wanted to die with a smile on her face.

But Taeko Yasuhiro died screaming. 


End file.
